


Wenn die Angst mich verfolgt und die Zweifel mich fast wieder kill'n

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: When things go less than well, they have each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Because lesser-known pairings are just as awesome as the famous ones.
> 
> Not my best work, and fairly short, but enjoyable nevertheless (I hope).

Mario depended on his body like a rapper depended on his voice: without it, he couldn't do the job he loved. He imagined that rappers and singers struggled to explain the importance of their voices to other people, because he certainly struggled to explain to non-athletes the importance of knowing his body - the slightest twitch, the tiniest discoloring, even the absence of pain could mean an injury to worry about.

That was one of the unexpected positive aspects of dating a fellow footballer: like Mario, Nuri had to keep his body in as close to perfect shape as humanly possible. Nuri had once described it as sacred - their bodies were holy, and with a single wrong move, worship had to cease. So when they made love, Mario and Nuri paid attention to every detail in each other's bodies, avoiding anything remotely uncomfortable if they thought it might affect their ability to play.

Whenever Mario worried about getting injured, he knew he could turn to Nuri for comfort. Nuri would hold Mario securely and remind him that nothing bad had happened yet, and nothing bad would happen if they were careful. Mario hoped they would never need to care for each other while injured, but as long as they were together, he knew they would restore each other's holiness and play like immortals for their club.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Melodie" by Cro. (Translation thereof: "When/if fear follows me and doubts once again almost kill me")


End file.
